3rd Force
by Rarerite
Summary: w00t, update...
1. Chapter 1

_I stopped posting due to lack of free time. Now I have time… Weird... Kinda gave up on the first…_

**Chapter 1**

**Wet Ink on the Treaty**

The dead silence of space was the only comfort Fox sought for now. Thinking of his next job, he wondered when General was going to offer one; a well paying one. But Fox's thinking slowly changed to an almost thoughtless state. He floated about in his space station from module to module. With his hands on the back of his head, and his legs crossed; this gave him a lazy look.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh… Damn it Pepper…" Fox muttered. "When the hell are you going to call and give me a job?" His patience was wearing thin. The last major job he had was one of the worst he had. The Cornerian-Cerinian War, but that was almost 4 years ago. But now, he was just surviving on bounty hunting or small time skirmishes, hired by local militias on different planets.

"… Can't blame the General for never calling me. Even now, the ink on the treaty was still drying. Negotiating with those Cerinian despots was not easy," he thought. This quickly reminded him of one of his prized war trophies from back then. He floated for his room in the next module and snatched a gem from an anti-gravity case.

The gem itself was priceless. From the looks of it, it was shaped like a flamed incased in a blue shell. What was more intriguing was that there was an emblem of some sort on it. It was obviously engraved and traced with gold. It consisted of a rhombus surrounded by 2 circles and several triangles. The engraving was simple, yet it seemed it had a lot of history behind it.

Fox was in deep contemplation. Examining each side of the gem. He had recovered it from an enemy Cerinian. It was an easy steal since he found her dead, holding it. Seemed that she was protecting it. Fox hadn't paid much attention to the gem until now. He placed it back in the case and got ready for bed. Sleep had finally gotten the better of him… 

**_-Fox's station/Main Module, Currently Orbiting Corneria Earth-_**

The vulpine slept snugly under his blankets. Barely any sound except for the creaking of the space station itself, as it encircled Corneria at more than 1,500 miles per hour. A small beep disturbed the silence and the sleeping Fox. A small blue hazed beam flashed from a holo-projector and slowly formed a holographic touch screen. It read 'Message from General Pepper, Accept or Decline?' Fox ignored it for sometime, not even bothering to read until the computer decided to accept the message. And a holographic bust of General Pepper appeared. 

"Greetings Fox... I see you're catching up on your sleep, at 2 pm?" the old hound said. The mercenary abruptly sat up to greet his superior. Fox had some fur standing up and a dirty white t-shirt, making him look like an absolute mess. "So this is what the most renowned war hero is doing?" 

"Sorry about that General. Got a job for me?" Fox asked. He pulled up clean shirt and put it on, making him more presentable. "Put down a rebellion, lead a daring commando team, or break a fortress? What do you got for me now?" "Not exactly that. I want you to lead a small patrol around the demilitarized zones between Cornerian and Cerinian territory. I believe you have best experience for this type of mission." 

"Don't you have the 1st, 2nd, and 5th Armadas doing that?" Fox asked. "Not exactly the demilitarized space zones. The planets themselves labeled as demilitarized. I want to make sure there is no sporadic fighting. The treaty is still drying its ink," the general said. "I really don't like this. Not only are the Cerinians bringing their own star fleet for patrols, the United Mankind Federation is not taking kindly to our military expeditions to tap new asteroid belts for material…" 

Fox had never really liked humans. He had never seen one in person. It was said that the humans boosted a brutal, relentless mechanized army. Though, they have been shunned and even attacked by both Cornerians and Cerinians for not taking sides. The humans were forced into the shadows to lick their wounds even after the Cornerian – Cerinian War. "Ok General, what planet?" Fox asked. 

"Very well Mr. McCloud, Sauria, but as some like to call it, Dinosaur Planet. You will be accompanied by small squad of fifteen. Seven riflemen, four 2-men support infantry, and four 2-men bazooka firing team." "Shall I set out now, Pepper?" Fox grinned. "Imputing coordinates into the Beltino Orbital Space Gate as we speak, McCloud… Fox," the General sighed. "Don't give the Cerinians a reason to shoot you… You've been known to be somewhat of a hot head. I don't want…? Fox?" 

"… Don't worry old-timer! " Fox saluted. He had a reckless smile as he left his room for the hanger. 

**__**

**_-Fox's Station/Hanger Module, Currently Orbiting Corneria-_**

"Extra rations, check, extra munitions, check, medical surgeon's kit, check, P145 Interplanetary radio, security blanket…. Uh… check! Looks I'm pretty much done," the vulpine said proudly to himself. He loaded the supplies into a crate and loaded it into his Arwing's cargo hold. "Looks like I'm read to go." "Green, green, green, green… I'm gonna change the colors to red... uuuuuuhhhhh," Fox complained as he read the Arwing's status screen. The distinctive hum of the fighter filled the room and blast shield raised up to absorb the streak of plasma that erupted from engine. Fox flipped a switch that in turn, opened the hanger's doors. "Oh okay, raise engine out put by 10 percent, and left off." The Arwing's G-diffusers lifted the mechanical bird and it boosted off outside. Its two gravity-regulating Gravity blades adjusted themselves to suit outer-space conditions. After some final adjustments, the Fox's Arwing started off slowly at steady speed, but it finally broke the sound barrier and then some. 

**__**

**_On Board the Beltino Orbital Space Gate, Currently Orbiting Corneria_**

"Greetings Commander McCloud!" several Cornerian soldiers greeted the mercenary. The group was made up of a few young kits and dogs. They didn't seem to lack experience or even have any, mediocre at best. "We part of the 7th Green Company, 3rd battalion. The rest is waiting in the Docking Bay, sir." "Greenhorns? Pepper is sending greenhorns against the Cerinians? You kidding me?" Fox said in amazement. He had a worry look on his face. "You guys are cannon fodder for them!" 

"We've had the best training anyone can receive! We even got some special training from Peppy Hare himself!" an angry kit stepped up. 'Peppy? Peppy? Peppy?' Fox had to repeat the name several times to believe that the old hare was still alive. 

'Peppy's still training recruits? I thought he retired. I remember my training with him… Kept bragging on how I wouldn't be as great as my old man when he was alive since I was always slacking off… But he was always there when my dad passed away in the Cornerian-Venomian War…' the mercenary vulpine thought. Fox's worried look was wiped clean as a grin took over. "Okay kid, we'll see what you got." 

"What? What do you mean?" the kit asked, bewildered from the sudden change of mood. 

"We set out now. Tell the bridge to activate the warp gate, time to head out." 

**_Sauria/Dinosaur Planet, Demilitarized Boundary/Out reaches of Lylat System_**

"Ma'am, the current Cornerian garrison is leaving via drop ships, most likely switching duties," a cerulean blue vulpine reported. The room he was in was somewhat quite dark for a mobile military post; it usually was crowded with COs relaying commands about, but instead there was only one occupant. "As on schedule… I grow tired of these war mongers. Sharing a planet with these inferior specimens is quite bothersome," a feminine voice replied. She had a soft voice of someone very gentle, yet very assertive in its own ways. "Keep an eye on the radar." 

"Yes commander… hmm," the male was quite for awhile. He placed a hand over one of his ears. Small static and hum came from inside of his ear, most likely an implant of some sort. "It seems the new replacements have already arrived by warp gate… They're coming in a DS-135E, heavily armored an impressive anti-air and anti-armor array… Used for deep insertion, search and rescue, air support and such." 

"Deep insertion? Sounds more of a sabotage or commando team to me instead of a peace keeping team. Keep a close watch on them and make sure that any Cerinian civilians and Sauria's locals are under watch," the commander ordered. "You have your orders; I wish to catch up on my reading." "Yes ma'am," the blue vulpine soldier left the trailer for a radio post to relay the commands to the rest of the Cerinian garrison. 

**To Be Continued…**

_R & R… Recommendations, advice, etc will be greatly appreciated. Peace out, yo. Next Chapter: Look What You Did! Damn it... I had to edit this on site... I'm sorry if this is in a horrible format... Not good..._  



	2. Chapter 2 Call to Arms

Alrighty now, got chpt. 2 up… Read and enjoy, I guess.

Chapter 2

Call to Arms

A large armored drop ship slowly drifted to and fro above a small mobile camp. The camp itself had a gun tower, several large tents, two MG nests, and the essential landing pad. It was also surrounded by a small forest and was conveniently placed on a hill with natural chock points. But what was more useful was that it wasn't far from the Cerinian colony. A watchful sensor array with a large anti-armor gun scanned the area to ensure a safe landing. Its main gun disarmed itself as the metal bird prepared its landing gear.

"Touch down, welcome to Sauria, soldiers," Fox said. Of course, he hadn't been here himself, but heard back in the war, the Cerinians hid rail guns on it to pick off Cornerian capital-ships from a far. There was another reason why it had a nick name, real live breathing dinosaurs. They seem to be the only life here before the blue vulpine came. It's rumored that they've learned to speak in Cerinian.

Most of the squad began loading up and preparing to exit out the craft, but Fox stepped in front of them, blocking their path. "I know this is your first mission, but I want to make this clear, don't screw around. You could just start another war. We're just here to make sure that those discolored foxes keep their end of the bargain." Everyone nodded in agreement then attempted to continue to exit the drop-ship, but was foiled by Fox again. "Hey, hey, hey! Ask question then shoot! Don't be surprised if you see any ceruleans running around." Again everyone nodded and continued forth.

Some were checking the tents the first group of Cornerians left… Fox had already taken the main command post and began checking records from the previous squad. "…Rivers, forests, the usually stuff… What's this? Cerinian colony? A dinosaur village… I wonder if they have a local militia of some sort…" he talked quietly to himself. He continued to search up more reports and found something that caught his interest. "'Probe droids allowed to freely explore Sauria's regions'… 'No hostilities shown from Cerinians'… 'Note; probe droid lost in unknown sector, 49 km north from nearest Cerinian inhabited sector… 'Expedition scheduled to retrieve droid.'" The schedule was marked for today but the expedition was canceled on short notice.

Fox left the mobile command post and already found the company running around. Some had made themselves at home inside the machine gun nests. "These guys are taking this mission too lightly…"

**_Approx. 20 km from Main Campsite, Sauria/Dinosaur Planet_**

A small 9 man squad pushed itself through the forests of Sauria. All were exhausted from heat, thirst, and boredom. The only one that seemed to care was Fox. He was somewhat ashamed of himself, not being able to inspire morale among his assigned men for this expedition. The squad consisted of Fox, four riflemen, two men anti armor crew, and a two man machine gun crew.

"Uh, sir, what exactly are we doing here? What are we looking for?" a collie complained. Several others nodded in agreement. "And could we of at least took the drop ship instead?"

"We're looking for probe droid with vital info, plus, if we took the drop ship, the Cerinians might get suspicious," Fox answered. He kept himself busy by dismantling an old fashion kinetic energy pistol, and then he would quickly reassemble it so that it was capable of firing. "Besides, you guys are still green."

Fox read his comm. and it said only 21 km to go. He continued to led his men until his acute ears picked up something. Fox gave a hand signal to stop and ready their weapons if necessary. The support infantry automatically took out their own service blaster pistols and awaited orders. The commander gave another signal to follow him silently and quickly. He led them through a small opening in the forest to large open plain. All of them instinctively took cover behind trees and watched each others' backs.

Fox though, made an advance into the clearing and was surprised by what he saw. It was the Cerinian colony, or just part of the colony. The source of the noise came from several kits playing near a small stream. They hadn't noticed him until a woman came in screaming after them.

"Ucohk kxo macaxau! Semo sxacthod! Xihho den!" the blue vixen screamed in strange tongue. She grabbed the smallest kit and herded the others into the colony. A large group of Cerinians responded to the woman's yells and began to gather. Some gasped at the site of Fox. Others muttered in Cerinian. Even a few dinosaurs joined them.

"Xo ceebj cabo edo ev ij… Edco hot…"

"Badtu xudtjemo av U juo."

"Kxojo uho rut u emod ev kxadwj ke semo…"

The local militia finally arrived. They were armed with high powered rifles that were unfamiliar to Fox. Leading them what shocked him the most. It was the same vixen that he had found the crystal with, but only alive. The only differences was that she was a wearing a more sophisticated uniform and shorter hair. The same woman from before was behind the militia squad with most likely her children. Bother leaders stood there, steering each other down, waiting for a reply of some sort.

Under his breath, Fox uttered, "On me, now…"

"Yes sir!'

The vixen raised up her right hand, giving the Cerinian soldiers the order to ready they're weapons. They cocked their rifles and aimed in the exact location were Fox's men were coming.

"Shit! How do they know?" Fox thought to himself. The cerulean commander smiled to herself. "I don't like looks of this…"

It was test of will and determination between Fox's men, and this mysterious vixen's. The civilians began to back off more and more, expecting for a fight. It was long silence until Fox gave the orders to continue forth with the expedition. There was huge relief between the two sides. Just one shot could've started a genocidal war. The company marched off until a familiar sound went off. Anti armor round sprawled through the air with an unknown destination. Both the Cornerians and Cerinians watched in horror where it was heading.

A large explosion erupted in the civilians. Killing any instantly with liquid boiling metal or giving others in its splash damage 3rd or 2nd degree burns. In the screams of the fleeing Cerinians and dinosaurs, the Cerinian commander cried out in anger. "Bacc txejo Cornerian fawj! Jfaho de edo!"

To be Continued…

_Yeah, I threw in some strange words, didn't I? Well, if you know what it is, don't tell. XD I might reveal some of the dialog… If you Read and Review… Also, Starfox is copyright to Nintendo, I do not own them… Except for the drop ship I made up. :P I do hope you enjoyed this cliff hanger. Suggestions or advice is greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3 Jump

_This does not bold well… Photoshopping is fun…_

Chapter 3

Sporadic Fighting

A group of Cornerian soldiers ran desperately through thick woods with some blaster fire flowing suit. Almost several kilometers separated them from the safety of their camp and the overwhelming Cerinians. "Move it, move it, move it!" The squad leader rallied his men. He looked back and was able to see the perusing cerulean vulpine. A low metal thud went off; Fox instantly recognized it as a mortar shell going off. "Tree bursts! Get down!" The soldiers instinctively laid down, some even activating personal shields, and attempted to wait out the mortar barrage. Some near by trees burst into lethal shrapnel, but luckily, it was too far off. "Go, go, go!"

The squad continued running through the woods will under the pressure of tree bursts and mortar fire. They continued forth, but the trees began to be less dense and grass was becoming visible…

Fate had dealt cruel hand. Fox's squad arrived in an open field. Following suite was a Cerinian gunship. Its weapons were fixed on them but instead, it hovered down and opened its cargo bay doors. And out stepped the same cerulean vixen from the colony. Behind her were some Cerinian warriors, the elites of the Cerinian Army if one would say. All of them were armed with strange staffs with a spear-like end and a blue crystal in each end. Luckily, the mortar shelling stopped and the gunship and its occupants may be in friendly fire. The vixen held out her hand and a warrior immediately put a device in it.

A booming voice echoed across the plain, apparently, it was loud speaker. "Attention Cornerian scum, surrender now and we may show mercy," the blue vulpine said. She waited for a response.

"Over my dead carcass, you blue bastard," Fox cursed. He gave a thumbs up and a bazooka firing crew revealed themselves behind a tree and fired they're Homing Launcher. Its distinctive contrail of orange rings blasted right towards the grounded gunship.

But none of the Cerinians took notice except for their leader. She stepped out of the gunship and faced the incoming missile. In one fell swoop of her arm, the missile began to lose power and altitude as it plummeted into thud near the gunship. "Yeah right," Fox said sarcastically. He gave another signal and the operator flipped a switch and the dud cracked open. A small antenna with a small bulb at the end began to emit a high pitched noise that reached 200dB and 2 million candelas! It even affected the Cerinians inside the ship.

"They're gonna be pissed off now, I suggest we move!" Fox yelled. The batteries inside the stun bomb were only capable of emitting the sound and light for only about 2 minutes at best, if the crew fully charged it… "Can we patch a line through the gunship?"

"We already did sir," one of the dog soldiers said. Slowly hovering above them was the drop-ship ready to air lift them. The doors opened up and the troops from the camp were already inside.

"What, I thought gave you specific orders to stay at the camp?" Fox asked.

"Yeah sir, we're gonna have a great tea party with the Cerinians…" one of the soldiers said. "Jib broke his leg fighting 'em!"

"They took the camp?" Fox said, almost sounding sarcastic.

"No, we let them borrow it from us…"

"Pepper is _not _going to be pleased…" Fox said uneasily. His company and he just started a full scale war. He didn't care about his reputation now… Not even the General can cover for him! When ever he did something wrong, Pepper always had his back all the way through. But this time, he failed miserably. "Pilot, take us to the nearest Cornerian space zone."

_**-Drop-ship, Cornerian Space Territory- **_

"Yes sir," the pilot replied. He activated the ship's main hyper-drive and sped towards the nearest Conerian territory. It took several hours. It wouldn't take years at least, but was still a lot slower and more dangerous than warp ring traveling. But since they had no orbital space gates around, they resorted to the old fashion way of space travel. "… Uhh commander… commander… OH S! Damn it, wake up! We got incoming boogies!" Several distinct fighters flew right past. They were streamlined in shape, swept back wings, and barrels located on both sides of the fuselage. All of them bore the Cerinian Army emblem.

"Gosh dang it! Man the guns, we can't let them land a hit!" the vulpine commander barked. Several soldiers went towards the designated seats labeled 'turret.' But strangely, the fighters weren't interested and continued on a straight path along with the drop-ship. "What are they doing?" Fox's question was answered.

Large explosions could be herd and seen. Small dots darted about thou and fro. Streams of light shot back and forth. As they continued closer, Cornerian capital ships and Cerinian battleships were seen engaging each other. "I've logged onto the main Cornerian battle net… I'm streaming it in." Holographic images of ship captains, fighter pilots, and admirals lined up and flowed like an old movie projector. "'They're everywhere!' were did that explosion come from?' 'Was it a tactical nuke?'" Chatter between the Cornerian fleet could be herd. Most likely, the Cerinians were in the same situation… "We're getting a transmission from the commander of this fleet."

"Patch it through." A grizzled old looking eagle appeared; his body was cut off from head to shoulders on the screen. From the looks of it, he was probably just as old as Pepper.

"Aw, it's the young hero, McCloud. What brings you to this old bird of prey's battle?" the eagled asked.

"I want to know exactly know how this battle started," McCloud said, he was very annoyed that this old man may have started a full scale war, but who was he to say…

"I will at least introduce myself… I am Commander Bonsig, commanding the 6th and 7th armada and 101st assault carrier fleet. I was leading a routine patrol through this quadrant until one of my assault carriers was hit by a huge thermal explosion… Possibly a tactical nuke," Bonsig answered. He seemed calm in the thick of battle, maybe just senile.

"Cerinians still using nukes? How primitive… I thought they grew out of that type of technology," Fox said to himself. He began to think if anything else like this erupted. "Get me a line on the GBNS (Grand Battle Net Stream)." Another stream of pictures flowed in front of him, but with smaller articles and with descriptions.

"You got to be kidding me?" Fox murmured. 'Cornerians launch unwarranted attack on Cerinian colony; Cerinian armada found firing upon clustered orbital research stations…' The orange fox began to grind his canines. "Commander Bonsig, I want to pull back all your forces and head deeper into Cornerian space."

"I guess I have no choice," the veteran obeyed. He gave the main retreat signal and all fighters returned to their respective carriers and began to form up, ready to make a jump to Corneria air space.

To Be Continued…

_Haven't much time to write much stuff. If I did, there would be fewer but longer chapters, but alas. I've been playing with photoshop lately… CS version for free. Been making a lot of cool banners for forums and stuff. I'll try to update ASAP._

_Oh yea, R&R! XD_


	4. Chapter 4 Captured?

Okay dokey. I think I put out too much info about my story… Kinda paranoid… :P

_Sorry if the formatting or the way I present some bolds is funny… I also try to make the stories longer as much as I want or can ... Left or right… Well, on with the story._

Chapter 4

Captured?

**_-Corneria Commander Center, Coneria (3 months after Sauria colony incident)-_**

Fox walked wearily through the halls. He had gone through four days without much sleep, seemingly obvious if one looked at him. Matted and dirty fur, messy hair, blood-shot eyes, a slight stench of death, this was a few of the days this handsome fox was not so… handsome. He had been thinking about the past few missions he had performed with the 7th company. They were quite the lucky ones, not losing one good soldier.

Pepper had called him in for war-room meeting. He quietly stepped in, spotting General Pepper and even Commander Bonsig and a few other high ranking officers. They were having heated discussion about mainly battle tactics and which planet to reinforce. Many of them were pushing their own fleet of red colored holographic Cornerian starships about in the Lylat system, others closely watching blue colored Cerinian ships move from point A to point B. Trying to predict moves that the enemies might do.

"Aha, Mr. McCloud! I see… ummmm… you are in need of a bath… baldy," Pepper said, being brutally honest. The other officers nodded in agreement. Fox ignored this and took a seat. "On with the meeting… Some of our scouts have found that the Cerinians have been using the planet Sauria and Venom as base of operations. Tight security around that planet. Routine patrols, anti-starship platforms, fighter platforms… If we're gonna take it, we'll have to cut them off from Mother Cerinia. I propose we make choke hold on their supplies. Slowly starve them then land troops to finish them off." Many of the commanders began to converse amongst themselves about the strategy. McCloud lazily remembered this station there… The documents, equipment, maps, and _documents_!

He had quickly remembered something. The Cornerians recently garrisoned there before his had a report about a missing probe droid with would-be vital information. His expedition was quickly foiled somehow… Fox shot up his hand right in front of the general's face making him flinch. "Yes, Fox? Is there something you need?"

"General, recent data from the stationed troops besides mine reported that a probe droid was shot down. All attempts to retrieve it failed. My expedition was the one considered to be the accident to cause the war…" Fox averted his face slightly. He let out a brief sigh. "Permission to obtain that data… sir…"

"Fox, we've been through this already, we already have hard facts that there were skirmishes before and after yours, with out you knowing. Also, did you not just hear me? Barely anything can get passed those defenses that the Cerinians set up," Peppered answered.

"It's not impossible to make a deep insertion in those defenses. If you can get a warp ring portal near enough, those cerulean won't know what hit them. I'll be too close for their platforms. If they try to shoot me, they'll just end up in their own cross fire," Fox said with a slight snicker and grin.

"Your father always gave me that look… The exact same thing when he did that trick…"

"Hey, I can do anything my father did, but only a hundred and ten percent more."

"Permission granted…"

**_-Approx. 3 mi. above some where over Sauria, Lylat System-_**

A large green ring expanded over at least 3 miles in the sky with inner glowing rings. It had a liquefied look and almost made it seem that it was about to pour down. As a puddle would ripple when something hits it, it rippled and a large metallic box came through. At speeds nearly hitting the speed of sound, its cube like shape began to melt as it hit the land but a surprisingly light thud for something landing at that speed.

Surrounding the metal box was a large reddish liquid that quickly evaporated. The hinges holding the container together mechanically exploded and the walls feel off revealing a Landmaster. It was quite different from its anti-air predecessors. It featured a full 360 degree turret unlike the 150 degree turrets of the previous masters. It was also equipped with anti-infantry munitions making it more effective against anti-armor infantry, one of the biggest weaknesses of its predecessors. The most noticeable feature was the main chassis with front caterpillar wheels and separate pods with caterpillar threads. Giving it a half-track look.

"Touch down successful," the pilot said. "Plotting waypoints to main target… Imputing high level threats and alternate routes… And done."

A fizzled voice answered. "Copy that. Avoid casualties if possible. Don't fire unless shot at. Got that, Fox?"

"Sure, sure." Fox revved up the engine and the machine groaned and let out a steady hum. "I'm going to have to maintain a radio silence. Fox out."

The large open-plains made the tank an awfully large target. But slowly, the blank paint started to fade into various shades of green. The Landmaster was coated with artificial pigment cells. Not exactly invisible, but it was none the less; effective.

The Cerinian colony or military base was too far off to notice Fox. If he's lucky enough, they might not be able to detect him or have visual contact. The probe was a good fifteen kilometers on a linear path, but was extended to thirty-one because of the security stations and alternate routes to avoid them. The tank rumbled to the various landscapes of the planet. Dirt, grizzle, mud, gave way to the mighty behemoth as it approached its target at a steady pace.

The Landmaster had reached a mountain, very strange at the most. It had been few hours since he started. The rocks looked almost artificial as though a giant had carved it. Fox stopped for a moment to get fresh breath of air. He poked his head out, then his upper torso. He looked to the side and was amazed by the site. Fox could see endless ocean, vast plains, thick woods, other mountain ranges, and most in importantly, the Cerinian outposts and colony. They had been spread out in a geometrical pattern for the best protection. Fox nodded to himself and stretched out to straighten his blood vessels. He caught an interesting view of the Cerinian spaceports, all within the naked eye. He quickly grabbed a small flat device with a small camera lens and took a picture. He then graphed his coordinates. "Command would like this." Upon closer examination and some estimation, the ports were directly located over the outpost. "Hmmmm, they may have some form of an inter-space elevator system."

Fox also noticed something else. He looked up and saw storm clouds. "Interesting, rain or storm clouds, yet, I see no rain nor feel any strong winds," he recorded on his comm. wrist. He would have to investigate later. The vulpine soldier went back for his seat and pulled down the blast lid and continued on with his original objective.

_**-Several Hours Later-**_

McCloud had finally reached the area that the probe was located in. Now, it was only a matter of finding it on foot. Fox jumped out of his Landmaster with some search equipment and some extra 'precautionary' weapons. And by precautionary weapons, a Space Dynamic low-recoil anti-armor battle rifle, an electronic repeater E-series blaster pistol, sting and flash bangs, and a flak jacket.

"Come to daddy." He began his search with most of his weapons holstered and a metal detector. Its beep slowly increased as Fox neared his objective. He moved faster, making it hotter or colder with every foot step. As he grew closer, he heard movement. By naturally instinct, he prone, drew his weapon, and moved ever so slowly. Fox found excellent cover between some low trees and rocks.

Fox peered over and saw a Cerinian vixen examining the probe. She was speaking in her native tongue over a radio. He cursed her and withdrew to take out his pistol. He looked over again but she was gone. "What the heck?" Fox checked if the coast was clear and moved towards the downed droid. But his progress was stopped as two blue furry paws grasped his neck and his arm holding the pistol. Immediately, the paws were forcing his own pistol to aim at himself.

"Kinda dumb for you to come out of your hole like that. And aren't you surprised I'm able to speak Lylat so well?" the vixen said. She breathed heavily on his next, attempting to screw around with his head. She grinned as she could almost hear Fox's heart beat. "Why don't you go along quietly, or I'll be forced to do 'you know what.'"

"Actually, I don't know," Fox chuckled. As fast as lightning, he ducked his head and made a swift elbow to her stomach. But she was able to force his trigger figure to pull it causing Fox to shoot himself in the shoulder. He straggled in pain as the plasma burn etched itself on his flesh. "Aarrrrggghhhh…" He grabbed his 2nd degree burn but only made it more painful. Every nerve cell hated every moment of this

The vixen covered her abdomen, having a feeling she was going to throw-up her own stomach. "That's no way to treat a lady," she said calmly. She walked over to Fox who was in fettle position clutching his wound. "As much as I hate to do this to guy as cute as you…" she kicked him the stomach in return for elbowing her. "… You're the enemy."

Fox drew enough strength to get her off. He did a strong judo swipe, tripping her down. He got up and made a defensive stance as the blue vixen picked herself up. "I'm not done yet."

To be continued

_Hope that you like that chapter. I was going to throw in some more fighting but I'm human and need me sleep. _


	5. Chapter 5 Fire Starter

_Well, I guess this is the 5 chapter. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Heck with it… God, it's so hard to start this chapter…_

Chapter 5

The Fire Starter

Pain surged through every inch in his body. His in his right shoulder felt like falling off or his entire arm. If it wasn't for the shoulder pads, his arm would have received a 3rd degree burn. The vixen before him wasn't too amazed he stood up and took a defensive posture. Fox didn't even look intimidating at all. He looked more a scrawny pretty boy at the most. She looked vaguely familiar to the same woman that was in charged of the local militia. The only differences were that she was wearing combat armor with Cerinian emblems engraved in it and much longer hair.

"I see you still remember me," the vixen said with a strange accent that only added to her exotic nature. She began to make circles around the nervous Fox. But within a blink of the eye Fox staggered back from a quick swipe from her hidden staff. She had managed to hit him with the bladed end in the check. "Lucky you…"

Fox tried to wipe off the blood but only smeared the blood on his clean white fur. He drew out his blaster pistol and attempted to shoot her. But his nerves were numb in his right arm making his reaction slowly and making the recoil somewhat painful. His enemy nimbly dodged the shots or deflected them with her staff. The vixen made a dash towards him and made a dab at him but Fox jumped back, dodging her attack.

As he reoriented himself, he lost track of the cerulean vulpine. Again her paws wrapped around his neck and head. "So, your name is Fox eh?" she spoke directly into his ear. Fox was now freaking out. In response, he grabbed her arms and forced himself to drop down on her, somewhat like a body slam but using his back. He had hit her with enough force to knock her out. She would have been more of a fight, but simply trying to use the same move usually failed…

Fox almost regretted doing this to good looking girl. He squatted down and said, "You haven't given me your name yet." He was able to pull out her dog tag and it read

_Dumo: Krystal Mahheh_

_Jop: V_

_Uwo: 26_

_Scud/Vumaco: Heouc Vumaco_

At the most, Fox could only guess her name was Krystal. He sat down next to her body and tied up her just incase she woke up. He then started to mend his burn. "Now that that's done, time to get the probe." The probe itself wasn't too big or too small. Maybe just half of Fox's size. It had been badly damaged, most likely had armaments had hit it. He examined if the core memory was intact. "Great, my job has just been made a lot easier." The core memory was still preserved and in full condition. He packed it went for the direction of his Landmaster; he looked back and looked upon the unconscious Krystal… "Guess I can be at least helpful," Fox said to himself. He bent down and loosened her bindings. "Hope I don't meet you again… or I'll have to kill you."

_**-Corneria Command Center, Corneria-**_

"Good work Fox, I do hope this data was worth the trouble," Pepper said, he gave the core to an assistant who then uploaded it on the war room's main computer.

The large screen crackled a little then a small clip from a perspective of a hovering camera appeared. It was in the camp on Sauria, just activiated and began recording. It abruptly fastened as General Pepper fast forward the video. It continued this until a white flash appeared and the screen blanked out. "This is the part it was shot down, General," Fox corrected him.

"Oh, sorry," the General apologized. He slowly rewound it until a mysterious figure was shown just before the flash. "I believe this is our culprit!" Pepper rewound it more to get a clearer image of the figure. It appeared to be six to seven feet tall. It wore black and red armor, a traditional kilt and small cape, and it was carrying some form of a rocket launcher. Its most distinctive feature was its blurred large red eye with sub green eyes. It moved in crouched position. It glanced back towards the probe but instead of firing its weapons, the video had reached the part where the probe was shot down. "It didn't shoot the probe; there are more of those things. Judging from the looks of it, it couldn't be any animal down here on Coneria, no tail no muzzle, nor a Venomian. Not even Cerinian," Fox stated. Everyone had a look that they just seen a ghost of some sort.

"You mean this war was started by a third faction?"

"This is an outrage!"

"Who is that?"

"Settle down, we need to confirm who that was," General Pepper calmly said. "For all we know, it could've been rogue combat droids. Nothing can't fit that armor." Fox had his doubts about this. But for now, he could only go with the campaign with the current enemy.

_**-Thorntail Forest, Sauria-**_

Krystal had finally awakened from her unconsciousness. She had minor injures from her encounter with Fox. She cursed under her breath as she straightened herself. Krystal looked around and examined the droid she had found. "So this is what he was looking for?" She saw that its core memory was taken out. "They must have spotted our gunnery stations with this thing." But she noticed that the droid had been here for a couple of months, hence the growing plants and moss. "Why would he need old surveillance data? If this is the same SPD-234m model… It should have a back-up core…" Krystal flipped open a lid on the probe she then reached in to get the back-up core. "This might clue us in on what they're planning."

She had arrived at the newly fortified Cerinian colony city. Not exactly a real fort, but the turrets and gun towers were placed right on choke holds for the best effect. As Krystal walked in, a small mob of blue kits jumped onto her. "Krystal you're back!" they all said in unison. "Oh, my little ones!" She grabbed all four of them in a loving hug. They had lost their mother in the colony accident with the Cornerians. She had been taken care of them since she was stationed her. "I can't play right now, little ones," she patted on their heads. "Nana? Where did those marks come from," one of the kits asked.

"Oh, I just got into a small accident, I'm alright. Niña, Ly, Din, Emerald, I want you guys to stay at the house, I have to do something very important."

"Ok, nana," Niña, the oldest of the kits. She hushed the others to follow her back to their house. Krystal sat up smiling, she almost felt like mother to them. 'They really have to stop calling me nana… I'm only 25…' she thought. Krystal went off to the command center of Sauria. The guards already knew who she was and thanks to telepathy, they needed no ID. After a series of halls and rooms, she reached the war room. No one was in there but a woman studying some papers. She appeared to be in her mid thirties.

"Aw! Lieutenant Krystal! How was you're day?" the high-ranking vixen asked.

"There was a Cornerian spy. He was apparently scavenging data from a probe droid," Krystal reported.

"Were you able to eliminate him," she asked again.

"No, but I was able to get what he wanted too, General Sy," the young officer said. She showed her the Cornerian core memory. She placed it on a scanner that then fed the info into a hologram screen. They fast forward the useless junk until they reached the same figure the Cornerians saw. They cropped out an animated image of it for a better look and put it into a better resolution. "What is this thing, Sy?"

"I have no idea… It seems that it didn't take kindly to the droid looking at it," General Sy said.

"What do you suppose it is?" Krystal asked.

"Hhhmm, guessing from the height and armor, maybe some field officer or commando… I don't like the looks of it," she said.

"I doubt it would be still around here, this data is months old," said Krystal. But she couldn't rule out the fact it could be friend or foe.

"Krystal, due you happen to know the man who retrived the core?"

"Yes ma'am, his name was Fox McCloud."

"Good, we know the man that we want now…"

_**-Several Hours Later on Fox's space station-**_

"Oh my god!" Fox literally screamed himself awake. "That probe is a SPD-234m model. Knowing Inter-Galaxy 7, they always put back-up cores into their probe droids… And due to Section 3, After Incident: Black Box crash, Article 7; all back-up black boxes and core memories must emit international coding..." Fox had a tendency to talk to himself about universal laws. "… the Cerinians can be reading this info… Or the core memory is destroyed." Just say that calmed him as he resumed his sleep.

To Be Continued…

_Hope you like this chapter! ._


	6. Chapter 6 ABSOC

_At this rate… Updates will be sporadic and such… uuggggghhhhhhh…_

Chapter 6

Aggressive Black Operations Specialists Commandos

ABOSC

_**-Katina Command Post, Katina-**_

"Detecting energy signatures," a soldier reported.

"Identifying… Heavy Assault Drop-Cruisers, they're already breaching the atmosphere. There are eight of them. Contacting Captain Grey," another dog solider replied. Several Bull-Dog fighters had already been prepared. "They're attempting a blitz!"

"So the Cerinians have decided to invade huh? Prepare the Heavy and Interceptor Bull-Dogs," Captain Grey said. Immediately, a hundred ships squadron had lifted off to engage the incoming cruisers. _"Bull-Dog squadron, follow my league. We're gonna have to hold the off until reinforcements come to our aid. We also can't let them land any troops. "_

Multiple voices replied and they followed Bill. The Cerinian cruisers had already entered free-fall. "Multiple bogies coming up. IT-124b interceptors coming in!"

A hue of green and blue clashed against each other. Explosion from left to right, laser fire going between back forth. _"Take out the engines or the bridges! That's only way to stop these things!"_ Bill yelled.

The squad had divided into multiple groups, making desperate moves at the bridges. Most of the turrets had directed their attention on the fighters but had also fired onto the Cornerian base down below to clear a good landing sight. "C'mon, they're getting too close!"

_**-On Board the Elegant Wrath, Katina-**_

_"We gotta make a foot hold on their base, this is only one of the few stepping stones to their capital planet!"_ Krystal announced on the intercom. The Cerinians had been doing small campaigns in multiple regions, in an attempt to spread the decreasing Cornerian forces. It was working. 'I hope that I can get to the second objective.' The secondary objective was hidden to the rest of the army battalion she was leading…

_"We're just over the main target. Preparing drop bays! Releasing in ten seconds!"_ the lead captain announced. Krystal counted every second of it in her mind. She hadn't done everything in it. '10… 9… 8… 7… I'm gonna regret this… 5… 4… Damn it… 2… Oh no…' The floor below her feet opened up releasing all of the Cerinian soldiers and elites. The gravity field activated and forced them down towards the ground. They abruptly hovered a few seconds and dropped a foot or two. The rest of the cruiser's troops followed and the other ship's. "Go! Go! Go!"

There was a small battalion of Cornerians that were left just in case. Even with the fortifications of the base, turrets, and such, they were still vastly outnumbered. "Don't let them into the base! We must hold out!" a field officer said. The soldiers had taken up defensive lines around the base walls. A few anti-air LandMasters were inside just incase the Cerinians decided for an air strike. Blaster bolts shot from side to side. Most of the regulars of the Cerinians were taking causalities but the elites had little to none. Krystal had led a small group of them to make an opening in one of the defensive turrets. A demolition expert planted a few explosives and backed-off for some cover.

"Fire in the hole!" he warned. A near ear-popping explosion ringed throughout the battlefield. A few dogs or Cornerian vulpine bodies fell down some had been torn apart while others had to deal with the pain the shrapnel was dishing out. "There's our chance, get in there!" Krystal ordered. A few soldiers tried to get through but ran back when explosion forced them back. The LandMasters had come to reinforce the damaged wall as well as some Cornerian sniper. "Gunnery chiefs, we need covering fire, now!" The commander barked on her comm. instantly several missiles and cannon fire erupted from a few of the cruisers, destroying the tanks and snipers in a huge fiery blast. As her brigade infiltrated the base, blaster fire stopped many in their tracks, a standard Arwing flew over them while dropping a few flash bangs.

_"Long time no see, Bill!"_ Grey grinned. Fox's fighter followed up next to Bill's Assault Arwing. _"Need help taking care of these blue bastards?"_

_"Yeah, but you'll have to be grounded. We can't let these guys take the base… If they do so, they can get a good look at Corneria if you know what I mean…" _He chuckled lightly.

_"Got it Bill!"_ Fox answered. His Arwing flew down, looking for a suitable, out of sight landing. He hopped off his craft, taking with him a medium-range shotgun. Loading with as much ammo as he could, Fox moved out to help the Katinians. He was able to reach the control tower without much hassle, since most Cerinians that tried to stop him ended up having a point-blank range shot in their head.

Fox reached the tower's entrance; the blast door had been literally torn down. '_This ain't good…' _He cautiously entered the tower and proceeded to main control room. He finally reached the room only to be greeted by a dead communications team. All of them had slash marks or plasma wound all over them. Some looked to have resisted the unknown attackers, having their limbs severed for doing so.

His ears caught a strange whirling noise outside the tower. Fox proceeded onto the observation balcony and looked about. He could see Cornerians and Cerinians having their own skirmishes. But something felt too close for comfort. Fox looked behind himself only to be met with Cerinians deactivating their active cameo with all their weapons trained on him. Some didn't, in fear that they would make friendly fire on their comrades in front of them. The warriors in the middle moved to the side a bit as a transparent liquid shape approached the entrapped Fox.

The shape disoriented the space around it. The color of the figure started to appear and revealed Krystal. She smiled happily that her mission was nearly done. "I don't suppose you'll surrender right now?" One of the warriors stepped up and prodded Fox with his end of the staff, shocking him and bringing him to his knees. The group was interrupted when the main Cornerian battle-chat channel came up.

_"Incoming bogies… Identifying… Captain Grey, we can't seem to identify them…"_

_"Shoot to kill if hostile. Keep at it, Bulldogs!"_

Krystal was quite confused. She hadn't sent for reinforcements. "Communications team, warn the cruisers about this." A small group of Cerinians with long range radio equipment pulled off and commenced contact with their fleet. Again, the same strange noise Fox heard early came back. But this time, it was much closer.

_"The unidentified aircraft are within range… Sir, they've opened fire!"_

Everyone looked up into the sky and saw strange looking craft. They resembled a large red crocodiles, short hulls, twin booms; twin exterior turbo engines, seven copper blades, and short stabilizer wings. They looked rather outdated when compared to the Arwing Interceptors and Cerinian super-fighters. But it was completely frightening, just watching them fight. The Cerinians and Cornerians made futile attempts in shooting them down but only for the copters to shoot down the missiles with heavy machine guns. In turn, they shot gravity seeker-missiles with startling volumes. A large smoke trails could be seen raining down,

A large explosion shook the tower and its occupants. "Everyone, run for cover!" Krystal ordered. But it was too late. Turning around the tower was one of the gunship helicopters. On its hull, it read "A.B.S.O.C." It looked similar to the ones above but had an enlarged belly, obviously for troops. The helicopter was hovering so close; Fox could look directly at the pilot and co-pilot. Fox squinted but couldn't tell what the pilot was. It a large single ocular eye. It blinked twice before the vulpine could hear a whirling noise other than the spinning blades. Everyone looked at the bottom part of the nose and a saw a large .30 mm cannon spinning at 200 rpm.

Fox ducked down as molten slugs flew over him. They literally cut through the Cerinians like a hot sniper bullet through butter. He saw the blazing trail of bullets and holes make a sporadic line towards Krystal. Either he lost his mind or something; Fox instinctively jumped towards her and tackled her down, creating a make-shift shield out of his own body. The gun fire ceased as the gunship proceeded to land in an open area.

"Get off of me!" Krystal shoved Fox off; not knowing what would happen if he didn't tackle her. She gasped at the site of what happened to her company. "Alpo, Uly... Eli?" The vixen was in a state of shock, not evening noticing that Fox was tugging at her.

The bay doors opened as a large squad of black armored foes arose. Fox took a glimpse. They were the same troopers back on Cerinia. Apparently, their leader was wearing red and black armor, traditional kilt and short cape, and single ocular visor with three support nodes. He wielded 10mm dual-wielding tactical machine pistols and distinctive gauntlet on his left arm. He gave out a few hand signals and the others followed. A few of them, looking similar to their captain, but only with black and whit armor, jumped off, armed with anti-armor missile launchers. The others were armed with sub-machine guns with elongated barrels with 25mm grenade launchers. One of them stood out to be the medic draped in white armor and large red crosses, the medic quickly followed suit, though very cautiously.

Krystal noticed them and took a peep. One of them stared her down with cold eyes. And with amazing strength, it pulled out its missile launcher and fired upon her. Fox pulled her back as the floor she was just standing on crumbled from the explosion. Instantly, Fox's cheeks went red as Krystal backhanded him. "Don't touch me! I'm gonna kill those filthy bastards!" she cursed. She picked up her staff and one of her fallen comrade's as she proceeded to the base. Fox stood there, somewhat stunned. Even though she was the enemy, he had to do something. He pulled up a SMG and followed suite.

A large group of Cornerians were able to get foot hold in on the main building's hanger doors. With only cargo crates, disabled LandMasters, and limited blast shields, all seemed hopeless as the Cerinians marched upon them with armor support. Their only light was their captain, Don. Don had kept up the fight for hours against the onslaught. He was also the only thing keeping up his men's morale. The Cerinians grew desperate to capture the supply depot, so they deployed combat droids to overrun the Cornerians. Don successfully pushed back several attempts to get over the barricade single-handily. "Hold your positions! Hold your positions!" He picked up a pistol and a battle rifle and melee some Cerinians and droids back. A few other CA soldiers joined the lupine as they engaged into hand to hand combat with the blue foxes. As they did so, the Cerinian armors quickly dropped like flies from unknown fire. One of the tanks attempted to retaliate but a strange looking black soldier jumped on it. It violently shoved his weapon into the hatch and fired, imploding the tank.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as their attention was on the trooper, even the droid. The Cerinians stood there for a second, examining the tri-ocular foe. It gave a blank stare at the Cerinians who in turn fired upon it. It dodged almost every energy blast as though it was playing dodge ball. Again, everyone stopped as they heard a strange chopping noise. It grew louder as a large aircraft was hovering at least sixty feet above the ground. The stranger looked up as cords feel directly below the craft. The Cornerians took advantage of the confusion and made an even deeper foot hold as they readied for the unknown. The doors of the hovering craft slid upon, as soon as it did so, machine gun fire poured from it.

The helicopter indiscriminately shot at anything that moved besides the trooper, forcing everyone into cover or simply shredding those too slow…. It left just as fast as it came. All of the furs and remaining armor came out of hiding eventually. As the dust that was brought up settled, a large group of commandos stood there. Though the Cornerians and Cerinians were tempted to shoot, they were fully aware of what these guys were capable of doing. One of them pulled out a small stick and handed it to their leader. It extended fast when lightly tapped it and a small spike stoke out. He stabbed it into the dry soil of Katina and out extended the flag of the United Mankind Federation.

_Omg, sorry for such a slow update. I haven't been doing much since I've been doing me homework… By the time you're reading this, I'm probably working on my other story…_


End file.
